


牧神午后

by obsidianbeach



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Sirius Black, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidianbeach/pseuds/obsidianbeach
Summary: 战后哈利救赎西里斯的故事。他们都需要修复。
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Sirius Black & Andromeda Black Tonks, Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Kudos: 12





	1. （一）一九九九年四月

**Author's Note:**

> 不说了，圈冷自割罢了  
> 弃权声明：人物属于罗琳

四月是最残忍的月份，从死去的土地里

培育出丁香，把记忆和欲望

混合在一起，用春雨

搅动迟钝的根蒂。

一九九九年四月初西里斯大病一场。任谁也想不到他会生病，仔细想想大家又很以为然，十二年牢狱之灾、焦虑症和酗酒，一大堆沉甸甸的苦难早就摧毁了他的健康。他甚至不具备随着季节增减衣物的常识。时间在外表上似乎了无痕，有些东西早就成了碎片，变质，风化了。他脑子一直昏昏沉沉，闭眼时长远多于睁眼，吐息时齿间穿过滚烫的病气，多年干涸的泪腺突然不巧通开。他难以自控地为任何小事掉眼泪，因此上眼睑常是湿湿的，下坠着，直到哈利用手指轻柔地拭过它们，泪水就乖巧地缩回去，眼珠没那么酸胀，哈利陪他直到沉入梦境。

而自从他五岁，学会不再向母亲寻求任何帮助后没打算过做哭包，如今几十年过去，一天眼泪的量却几乎包了十年。有了依赖，人就变得软弱，就像脆饼干在牛奶里几分钟给泡化。

西里斯知道没什么好哭的，哭不能使死去的人活过来，也不能使老人焕发青春，一部分的他狰狞地嘶吼说别再哭了，你这软蛋；另一部分的他全然不顾，让他哭得害怕脱水。其他大部分时候他沉在一些漫长的梦里，都是烦人的默片，就像阅读旧照：有时是旷野和枯树，乱石堆在干涸的老河床，天空阴翳，云朵饱含水汽。荒野的风声荡来荡去，他不知道该去哪里，只能没命地奔跑；有时背景是夏日玫瑰蒸腾香气，一些人影在纱窗前走动，他在藤椅上打瞌睡，被另外一个男孩的大喊大叫吵醒。西里斯最喜欢的还是一次摩托车公路旅行，有爱达荷州平展的公路和线条夸张会咆哮的摩托，他嫉妒梦里的十八岁的自己，那么年轻俊俏快活，差点不想醒来。

但生活总得继续。他多次明暗示哈利自己应付得来，只需给他点时间和独处空间，很快就会自我痊愈；还举了越狱后活活游过黑海的例子，但说这话的时候正扁扁地躺在床上，看上去和一床被子没什么本质差别，在哈利看来同一个宣称管得住自己凸嘴的摄魂怪一般，毫无可信度可言。所以刚完成在校生到亡命徒到职场新人惊险一跃的年轻人只是温和而坚定地摇头拒绝，表示自己会照顾他直到痊愈，意味着这事没得商量。

他猜哈利总是在尽可能挤时间，以浪费在这间病室里，心甘情愿泡着浓郁的一室病气，甚至还要身份对调地照顾教父，西里斯为此感到抱歉。这一点都不公平，一个当代最最耀眼的年轻生命应当把全部时间留给朋友和事业，或至少是爱情，像——像他以前那么做的——以前。这个词立刻被泪腺敏锐地捕捉到，它读取西里斯的记忆，刨根问底地揪出一堆漆黑如墨汁的往事，他用力合上眼，但是晚了，记忆还是乱七八糟地流出来，看起来就像眼泪。又来了，西里斯厌烦地想。他又莫名其妙地哭了。

哈利悄悄地推门进来时，他平躺着，泪水已经逐渐没进头发，事实上正迟疑着考虑要不要去拿床头柜上的水杯，以支持接下来持续不断的水分流失，但至少看上去一动不动，只是胸口在急促微弱地起伏。西里斯还是没说话，一段时间以来这场景每天都上演：哈利进来，看到他没用的教父裹在被子里，像个缩在过去的幽灵，在不知悼念什么地流泪。想到哈利肯花时间照顾他，西里斯觉得滑稽和自厌，也不得不觉得温暖熨帖。他闭着眼，从满嘴苦味里咂摸出一点点甜头，直到哈利把水杯沿蹭到他脸旁，“西里斯，”他近乎恳求地说，“喝口水吧?”天啊，谁都会被他打动，所以他果然听话地顺着教子的手吞了口水，无意间在后者的虎口处留了一团滚烫的吐息。年轻人手缩回来，察觉此时自己的口腔控制不住地分泌出大量唾液，他压根没办法不出声的咽下口水，只好发出惊天动地的咕咚一声。

……梅林啊，他就像个……像个变态。

哈利想起上上周，两个已结为佳侣的好友再次劝他除了工作多少参加点社交活动，有益而无害。他们的表情看上去就像在担心他变成深居简出的食尸鬼，脸色苍白，营养不良，一心扑在事业上，最后孤独终老地停止呼吸，墓碑上刻着：英雄哈利·波特，拯救了世界，为伟大事业奉献一生，未婚。罗恩边描述边夸张地打了个寒战。哈利却想着这不可能，他七岁时的确营养不良，而现在满脑子过多的却绝对不是工作。他或许拯救了世界，但现在只想把时间留给他爱的人：这人现在病得很厉害，即便哈利翘班在家照顾他也合情合理。他把自己意思明白地传达给西里斯，后者却内疚病发作，坚决拒绝他的照顾，最终双方各退一步，哈利每天得在单位露脸，余下时候照顾教父。那天西里斯咳得厉害，完全是战力发挥失常地和他犟，哈利记得最后教父以一种极度焦虑的眼神乱瞟了一阵，小辩论就这么终结了。

——————————

他醒来时，嗓子里甜苦的黏腻感异乎寻常地有所减缓，先一眼看到年轻人正耐心地陪床，手里轻柔地把玩他的一小绺头发。哈利是个好孩子。

他还漫不经心地想着时间，按窗户透过的阳光看，说是上午九点钟和下午两点钟都未必不可。时间倒置的感觉是很可怕的，人在牢里的时间观念最最淡泊，变成大脚板时更甚，可他还是执拗地尽力把这回事搞清楚，像人漂浮大海时死死抓住路过的碎木片。久而久之就变成习惯。西里斯犹豫着，想问时间又觉得傻气。哈利的手指被缠在上面的黑发扯了扯，才意识到他醒了，有点羞赧地轻轻松开那绺头发，可爱得让他想笑。两个人都意识到了这个小动作。

“头发长了吗？”西里斯顺着他瞟了一眼耷拉在前胸的蜷曲发尾，音色在久睡后明显发哑，“我感觉和之前不太一样……”

“长了一些，”哈利回答，还是热切地盯着他，挥了挥魔杖，“给你修个好看的?”

“噢，”西里斯笑了，“休想。Hair is my treasure——”

他止住话头，灰眼睛温柔地以眼神抚摸突然张开双臂环抱住自己的教子。哈利眷恋地把头埋进雪白的被子里，声音闷闷的，“西里斯，”他小声道，“赶快好起来——我需要你——”

西里斯喉结上下移动，无意识地做了个吞咽的动作：上次有人对他说出“需要”这个词，好像是在遥远的足足几个世纪前，在他还在做学生时，只留半只耳朵听着监考N.E.W.T的老师们宣读准则，这感觉好怪。“这么看你比你爸爸强多了，”他说，绞尽脑汁地想出这句，立刻后悔再提起詹姆。他能感觉出眼睑又开始随着发烫变重，却不得不干巴巴地接上前话。他留心不要叫嗓子变调，“是啊，从来没你这么体贴。不过我之前也不生什么病，倒是他有时候傻乎乎地从扫帚上摔下去……”

“西里斯，你在哭。”这句话只是害得更多眼泪从眼窝里大滴大滴渗出来，他已经看不清男孩的表情，单认出那双闪闪发光的绿眼睛，一直、一直、一直关切地瞧着自己。

期间安多米达来过几趟。

有那么一次他睡得很沉，只来得及看到床头柜上凭空多了一束膨胀爆炸的香槟玫瑰，花朵边缘呈现美丽的淡金色，花瓣沾着剔透的水珠，香味尚很新鲜。显然安多米达可没打算叫醒他，让西里斯有点恼火。哈利愉快地告诉西里斯，她管他叫“睡美人”；但哈利不会说的是，他也常常这么想。安多米达有时候真的很棒。“隔着花瓣吻醒她，王子殿下！”安多米达笑着朝哈利挤眼睛，“他是个睡美人儿。睡着的时候像这些花儿一样具备相当的观赏价值——哈利，别这么看我。我不是说他醒着就不好看，他只是有点闹腾，大部分时候。  
走之前，她说：“我应该把小泰迪也带来的。”

安多米达果然说到做到，隔了两天就把孩子抱到西里斯鼻尖跟前。西里斯是个耍小孩的个中好手，具体花样可以参照哈利的幼年，可惜他此时病恹恹的，心有余而力不足，只好放着泰迪在他身上摇晃晃地前行。孩子显然把这团被子包裹的大东西当做一座可征服的山，不过因为他瘦得很，显得山型嶙峋，难度不低，泰迪咯咯笑着翻滚了下去，西里斯拿手臂揽住暖烘烘的小生物，亲昵地和他鼻尖相抵，话却是在和安多米达说的，“在见到这小伙子之前，”他说，泰迪在他怀里蹭来蹭去，“我感觉自己变得好老，连你都有孙子了。”

安多米达翘起嘴角，她看上去还是很漂亮。“那现在呢？”她问。

“我感觉自己还是顶多算个叔叔。”西里斯假装皱住眉头，“哥哥，再夸张一点的话。”

梦境–授剑

西里斯站在家门外面时多少有点瑟缩。背包伏在背上瘪着，除了空气，就是几件随便抽出来的袍子，不知道合不合季，全塞在最底下，夹层里是他从家偷的古灵阁钥匙，很轻，几乎不可能让背包变沉甸，不过一想到那个黄铜小东西，又让他心里有了点把握。不在外面，就得在格里莫宅子里，总得做个选择，他想，不过现在去哪里呢？今晚可是平安夜啊。

他听过骑士公交的传说，心想着去碰碰运气。未成年甚至未入学巫师的可选择余地就是小得可怜，好在他的“魔法天赋”被过早开发出来，一些简单的生活咒语不算问题，“荧光闪烁。”他在空中点了点魔杖，低声念道，魔杖前端于是微微地亮起来，但只够照亮周围一小片。

“谁?”下一秒他急促地转过身，魔杖聊胜于无地指着前面，“……雷吉?”

还被他指着的是个小男孩，手里抱个像是纸袋子的黑东西，梗着脖子一脸呆样，显然还没反应过来。

“我给你送吃的……我发现你不在……我，我溜出来找你……”

他们挨着肩膀坐在肮脏的小酒吧里，是西里斯刚找到的基地，刚坐下一张油乎乎的硬纸板凌空飞来，西里斯及时抓住它拽到桌面上，点了一杯黄油啤酒，一杯火焰威士忌。“你能喝酒了？”雷古勒斯显然没法赞同哥哥，眉头怀疑的揪成一团，像抓住救命稻草一样抱着纸袋子。

“唔。而且我还要赏你喝几口。”西里斯托着腮，得意洋洋地向弟弟许诺，“你想成为一个骑士吗，雷吉?”

“骑士……?”雷古勒斯有点被吸引住了。

“我给你授剑！”西里斯兴致勃勃地把魔杖尖搁在他左肩，煞有介事地清清嗓子，“雷古勒斯·布莱克先生，“你愿意遵守骑士的职责奋战到底，秉承荣誉、怜悯、英勇、诚实……唔……等等等等八大骑士美德，成为一名光荣的骑士吗？”平安夜的酒吧没几个客人，两只杯子很快沿着一条弧线穿过几张桌子上空，先后稳稳地落在他们面前，其中一只泛着噼啪炸裂的鲜红色泡沫。

雷古勒斯完全明白他对扮演游戏的病态喜爱，所以不得不回答道：“是的。”

西里斯的魔杖尖郑重地在他肩上敲了三下。

现在，雷古勒斯真的被这种多此一举的仪式感吸引住了，他小声问，“成为骑士有什么用呢，西里斯？”

“意味着你很勇敢，你很忠诚，并且永远不会背叛。”西里斯骄傲地挺起胸膛，“雷吉，你也是个骑士了。你是我最忠实的伙伴，等我死后，你被允许将我的宝剑倒挂在墓碑上。”

睡眠进入快速动眼期，年轻人揣测他正做着的梦，此时开始有雨声，沙沙地打在窗户玻璃上。四月的阴天空旷而灰茫，映在视网膜中却很温和，非得出门，大概除去伞，春装外要多披一层风衣。这样很不错，哈利手里的笔若有所思地撑住额角，他直觉阴天适合两人抱在一起，只是睡觉，多么有居家感。自从他十四岁，一直期盼和西里斯有个家。这样的运气简直像恩赐，他不再需要更多。

他心里充盈而满足，俯下身去吻西里斯露在黑发外面的左颊，却尝到了咸涩的泪水味。


	2. （二）1999年六月

卧床两个月让西里斯的头发长了一大截，他再次无忧无虑、身心健康地站在阳光下时，一九九九年的夏天已经如约而至。

一个礼拜的近距离观察和不间断体温检测记录后，痊愈许可在一个周末早上由哈利口头授予。纯粹是莉莉式的过度关心，但他倒是很受用，如果詹姆也天生会这一套，说不定哈利的年纪要比现在更大一点。

需要讨论的第一件事就自然而然的，是关于首次家庭旅行的地点，以及衍生出的不可或缺的小问题们，甚至排在了立刻搬家的前面，他们都太需要好好放松一下了，回来再忙搬家事宜也不迟，哈利已经有了详细的计划，囊括窗边要养的绿植品种和两人房间的壁纸颜色；不过不论怎样安排都好，因为有盼头的日子充满生命力。

“去随便哪里的海边。”西里斯迅速地说，显然不知道已经盘算了多久，“用麻瓜点的方式去可以享受更多乐趣，等等，我想到了，我可以骑摩托带你。”

“那么我们坐火车去。”哈利坚持道，去海边的决定让他不合时宜地想到西里斯卧室里张贴的海报。

“你不想，人生第一次，享受我的摩托车后座吗？”西里斯眨着眼，“你懂的，我会飞的钢铁小美人儿。这次可以不用飞。你爸爸坐过。莱姆斯也坐过。而你，哈利，你只坐过一次小兜裆，还是在海格腿中间。”

哈利没法反驳西里斯，但是他打定主意暂时不让西里斯碰到摩托车，觉得这一脚跨入极限运动的交通方式不适合初愈的教父。

想到还要想办法打发即将到来的火车上的大把无聊时光，他们决定挑几本小说，为此专程拜访了一家看上去年纪不轻的旧书店，距离新居仅有两个街区远，店主倒是个金发碧眼的年轻姑娘，扎马尾，隔三天换一次插花，审美不错，对西里斯颇有好感——不知道是不是仅仅因为长相。这种紧急小事件只要放他出门就天天发生，但还是卓有成效地加快了哈利挑书的效率，西里斯倒是对这里的书很感兴趣，哈利暗地里挫了挫牙。从书店出来时他侧了侧脸，西里斯看上去心满意足，满天的火烧云给他的脸颊镀上一层艳色。

这年的高温足以活生生烤化一个人，但对大病初愈的西里斯影响更小一些，健康舒适的气息混迹在微弱的海风里，舒缓地吹拂他每一个毛孔。哈利就没那么幸运，他不得不一直泡在海水里，一面担心整个人泡得皱巴巴的，两颊依然晒得发红，夏日阳光毒辣的温度地直抵头皮，并且不得不心焦地注意到已经有不少双眼睛往一处聚集。躺椅上的西里斯阖着眼享受日光浴，上身光裸，姿势放松，多少人中间都显得很扎眼，望过去漂亮得让人想尖叫，连围在胯部的雪白浴巾都仿佛在散发圣光。幸好他没突然想到什么好笑的事情，哈利被晒得昏昏沉沉的脑子本能地想，笑起来的西里斯，场面估计会失控。

沙滩和追逐的小孩，海滨浴场永远的主题。缺点是浴场不允许宠物进出，西里斯只好遗憾地收起沿着海岸线一路狂奔的念头，因为哈利严正警告过，如果在沙滩上没命的奔跑，一定会被碎牡蛎壳划伤脚掌。哈利不会知道那种感觉，他一直是个同龄人里较沉稳的孩子，西里斯想，有时候疯跑是最接近放空和无尽的自由的，而它们是最珍贵的东西，有时候他甚至相信单凭这个就能上天堂。

他们回到旅馆之前，天已经迅速阴了下来，意味着暴雨将至。哈利学着大脚板甩毛一样用力甩了甩头，被晒了一天的滚烫皮肤终于降了温，西里斯撩起额发捋了一把黏连的潮气。“好在住的地方不远。”哈利耳语道，发现自己的身高已经和教父相差无几。在跨入旅店的玻璃门后，暴雨急促地擦着西里斯的鼻子尖下起来，他忍不住像个胜利者一样站着欣赏了一会雨，心想，还是我比较快。

他们的房间空间不富余。事实上：相当狭窄逼仄，只有一张勉强睡得开两个人的双人床。哈利忍不住盯着它，心里有点被那张双人床说服了，但还是愁眉苦脸地环视一圈室内环境：“抱歉西里斯，我没订到更好的房间，我们来的太晚了，尤其现在还是旺季。”

主人大概也相信电视不会有人看，于是它型号老旧，线路揪作一团，乱七八糟地瘫在地上，遥控器被扔进拖鞋柜里，害哈利花了点时间才找到。解决了第一个问题，那么就是下一个：哈利聚精会神地调频，试图以自己比常人更多一点的麻瓜经验找出可观看的频道。他不知道教父对电视机的了解深浅，自己毕竟是从小眼巴巴看着表哥摆弄这东西的。

然而浴室里的水声止住了，哈利放下遥控器屏息听着，全身因为脑子里的一些小幻想一动也不敢动。西里斯果然只围着白浴巾出来，黑头发湿漉漉地耷拉在背上，明明看起来和上午是一样的装束，但是昏黄灯光和滴落的水珠造势能力太强，哈利的脸没法掩饰地腾一下红起来，只好迅速扎进被子，假装累得精疲力尽。西里斯伸手拍了拍他的乱毛横飞的脑袋：“嘿，好歹洗个热水澡。”

救世主落荒而逃。

他出来时，西里斯已经穿好浴袍在有一搭没一搭地翻书页，仍有大片洁白的胸膛裸露在外，哈利不是很敢细想，只好早睡，好在虽然是大床至少有两张被子。

暴雨把燥热洗掉一部分，西里斯和哈利由于床的大小不得不在漆黑一片里互相依偎。和教父有了肢体接触就容易干扰思绪，哈利一面数着杂乱的心跳一面倾听如注暴雨，过了一会儿，他反而渐渐平静下来。他逐渐在上升，俯视这个雨中城市：人来自于海，与水的关系也当然紧密不可分，就像羊水包裹的一个婴儿，是纯粹的、强大的、湛蓝的海洋的造物。

此时他心里一动，不知道为什么想袒露一点小秘密，也的确这么做了，好像这叫他心里舒服。“其实，我有点怕黑……”他说。是因为碗橱，但他不想说出这部分。

旁边的人似乎顿了顿。“没什么，我也有点怕黑。”西里斯应道，“众所周知，即便是救世主也可以有些弱点。”

“谢谢。”他小声说。

“……我还是比较喜欢春季的阴天。”最后，西里斯懒洋洋地说，翻过身去。

夜里一道亮得刺眼的闪电吵醒了哈利，他揉着眼直起身子，胡乱把眼镜按在鼻梁上，以为天光大亮。然而夜色很沉。事物的轮廓越来越清晰，直到旅店扶手椅搭着的条纹衬衣和茶几上的杯盏比空气的黑色更浓后，他慢慢变得清醒，垂下头欣赏了一会西里斯的睡姿。这家伙夹被子夹得好紧，他心里默默地想。他之前毫无机会发现这种细节。

西里斯是醒得更早的那个。起来之后，早上四五点钟的天气尚还凉爽，他想着今天的行程，顺带也想起今晚沙滩有篝火晚会，笑意悄悄地挂在了嘴角。


End file.
